The Kitsune (Working title)
by sunwraith
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is excited to be at his new school. New places, new friends, hot girls. That's what he was expecting when he got there. He didn't mind a fight or two. He sure as hell didn't mind getting into trouble. He didn't expect the school to be dangerous, make troublesome friends, and the girls to be freaking strong. Thankfully he had the skills to survive. NarutoxHarem.


**AN: Sorry for the late update to anything really. Finals came up, someone passed away, and now it's Thanksgiving as well as my mother's birthday. So to make up for it. Here's a story. I would like to thank Sorarara for being my beta, as well as getting me off my ass a little.**

* * *

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" a young man shouted as he ran through a suburban neighborhood. He was dressed in a typical school high school uniform for Japan. It consisted of a green blazer, brown slacks and a pink tie. However unlike most people, his was far more unkempt than others. The tie was loose, the white shirt underneath the blazer was not tucked, and the blazer was not even remotely buttoned. In one hand he had a cup of instant ramen, that had not been spilled surprisingly, and in the other was a small bag with a tag on the handle that says: Property of Uzumaki Naruto! Return if found.

"Of all the days for my alarm to not go off," Naruto shouted to the heavens. This caused many people to look his way. The young man's spiked hair bounced with every step he took, and his blue eyes moved one way to another within seconds, looking for his ride. That's when he saw it, a creepy looking school bus on the end of the road. "Finally! I thought I was late!"

Just as luck would have it, the bus started to move. This caused the poor boy to groan in annoyance.

"W-WAIT!" he shouted even louder, putting more speed into his sprint. To those he passed by, the young man seemed to blur as a gust of wind trailed after his jog. School girls screamed, trying to hold their skirts down; little children giggled at the smoke trailing from the back of his feet; and elderly people just chuckled, stating something about lively children.

As for Naruto, the burst of speed allowed him to catch up to the moving bus. Slapping his hand onto the doors, he kept on shouting. "Oi! Wait up! Don't leave me back here!" he shouted in a panic. "If my mom finds out I didn't get to school she'll kill me!" This was all done as he kept pace with the bus. The old vehicle came to a stop as the blonde boy stopped running as well. The two doors opened up slowly and Naruto smiled at the bus driver. "Oh thank the gods you stopped!"

Sitting in the driver's seat was a creepy looking old man, which was matching for the bus itself. He had on a blue uniform with a cap. The man had pasty grey skin, a black mustache and eerie glowing white eyes hidden underneath the lip of his cap. In his mouth was a cigar, and the bus driver was smirking at him. "Sorry kid," the man apologized. "You weren't at the stop at the required time. Thought you were going to be a no show."

Naruto pouted as he stepped onto the bus. "Sorry. My clock didn't work and I woke up only ten minutes ago. I even had to run with my breakfast here." He put up his cup of ramen up for emphasis. Looking into the bus, Naruto saw that he was alone. "No other passengers?" Naruto took a seat behind the driver, leaned against the window, placed his bag on the floor, and took out some chopsticks to start eating his ramen.

"You're the first one kid," the driver said as they started to drive. "There's only one person other than yourself that we'd have to go and get." The man started to chuckle. "You better hold on tight kid, we're going in for a bumpy ride." Just as Naruto was about to put the first mouthful of noodles into his mouth, the driver floored the pedal and sped off. As the bus started to shake, Naruto tightened his grip on his noodles.

"Oi!" He shouted. "I'm trying to eat here!" The bus swerved right, causing the young man to bounce around a little, but the noodles stayed in the cup miraculously. Despite the bouncing around, Naruto had started to eat his noodles. "Shoa, wherg arg we goirng?" he asked through his full mouth.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to eat with your mouthful?" the driver laughed as he entered a tunnel. Naruto watched the tunnel suddenly go dark. Swallowing the noodles in his mouth, he spoke again.

"I said, where are we going? And yes, my mom told me that. She isn't here though is she?" he said with a smirk. If his mom knew he was ignoring his manners, she'd probably kick his ass.

"True. As to where we're going. We're going to the Yuki Onna village. There's a girl going into her first year of school."

"So just like me huh?" Naruto asked with a smile. "Maybe we can be friends."

"Better hope so kid. Yokai Academy tends to be a pretty scary place if you're alone." Naruto waved off the concern as he takes another mouthful of noodles..

"I can take care of myself, old man. It's not that hard." He flexed his arms and smiled brightly. "I've been training to fight ever since I was a kid after all."

"To fight? Who were your parents kid? Most people wouldn't teach their kids to fight for nothing after all." The bus driver asked.

"My dad is Minato Namikaze and my mom is Kushina Uzumaki." Looking through the rearview mirror, the bus driver could see that Naruto was being nostalgic at the moment.

"So you're their brat huh?" The bus driver chuckled. "How are the two doing?"

"Dad's fine. He's still whipped. Mom's doing well too. She's a stay at home mom mostly though. Dad makes enough money as it is as a head of a private security dealer."

"So...he works as a bodyguard?"

"Yup!" Naruto said proudly. That was before he deflated a little. "Although, sometimes I wish he'd come home. Mom gets sad when he's gone for too long." Finishing up his food, he sat back and tossed it into a tiny trashcan next to the driver.

"Sounds rough."

"It's whatever. It was okay, but now that I'm leaving the home...I'm not sure what she'll be doing to keep herself busy." All thoughts like that came to a halt when the darkness of the tunnel ended and Naruto was introduced to the sight of a falling snow. They were in a mountainous area that was covered in the stuff. "Wow, that's a nice view..." Naruto whispered in awe.

"Yeah, this is a nice place. Sadly, we'll only be here for a couple of minutes."

"What I wouldn't give to just stay here for a bit. Maybe I should bring mom here next time," Naruto whispered to himself. He felt the bus slow down as the approached a small village, with a lone figure standing at the end of one of the streets. Coming to a stop in front of the girl, the two doors opened and she walked in.

She was a pretty looking thing in Naruto's mind. She had long violet hair that reached down to her waist, with a small piece sticking out at the very top of her head. She didn't wear the normal uniform at all. She had on a white sweater with purple sleeves. Her pale shoulders were shown as her sweater hung off of them lightly, showing straps to what he can assume was her bra. A pair of stockings, alternating dark and light purple, clung to her shapely legs and end at just a little below the skirt at her thigh. Her blue eyes, a little brighter than his own, looked around the bus. Lastly there was a lollipop in her mouth.

"Hey there! Come on in and sit down," Naruto greeted. "Fair warning though, this guy can't drive safely at all."

"Hey, kid I drive pretty well," the bus driver stated.

"If I wasn't so amazing, I'm pretty sure I would lost all my food." The girl just looked at them and raised an eyebrow. The Yuki Onna merely nodded her head before walking to the back of the bus slowly. This caused Naruto to pout as the girl ignored him.

"Hahaha, don't worry kid, there are a lot of girls over at the school."

"I was just trying to be friendly," Naruto sighed. So for the rest of the ride, chaotic as it was, Naruto had spoken to the driver. From time to time, he would look behind him to see the girl. She would look out the window as she tried to keep her place during the chaotic drive. When the drive ended as they exited another tunnel.

They came to a place where there was no sun, or if there was it was hidden behind the dark clouds overhead. The whole forest around the road was dark and dead. Crows and ravens flew around the sky overhead, and various tombstones littered the edge of road. The bus came to a stop a few couple of yards away from the large building that was supposed to be the school. "Well, here we are. Welcome to Yokai Academy. Oh and beware, this school can be pretty scary."

"Thanks creepy old dude," Naruto said standing up and taking his bag with him. He exited as the door closed. The bus speed off before turning around to go into the tunnel again. Maybe to get another student. Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto turned to his fellow student. "Hey want to walk..." As he was saying that he noticed the girl disappeared. "...to the school together." Naruto frowned and then sighed. "God damnit it all, I was just trying to be friends." Shaking his head, the young man walked off to the school on his own. He did not notice the girl from the bus was standing behind the tree, watching him walk away.

As he arrived onto the campus itself, Naruto had greeted other students, shook hands and made some acquaintances along the way. 'It's like middle school all over again but with everyone being monsters,' Naruto smiled although his keen sense of smell gave him a good sense of who is what here. Most of the other teens were nice enough and Naruto was so sure he'd be good friends with them, given time of course.

After the whole first of day assembly, Naruto had started to walk off to his class, wouldn't want to be late. As he was walking, Naruto could hear whispers all around him. Something or other about some hot girls walking around. He really didn't much care for that yet. If girls were hot, they usually had a bitchy attitude from where he was from. With the crowd thinning, Naruto was actually just at his classroom door when he stopped.

"Um...Excuse me," a gentle voice called out from behind him. Turning around, the young man saw another cute girl. She was wearing the female version of the uniform he was wearing and stood a little shorter than himself. Her hair was long, just like the girl from the bus, but it was a bright pink. She had these green eyes that was looking at him, almost sorry to be bothering him. There was also this cross on her neck. It was finely crafted silver with a red jewel in the middle. Naruto also noticed her nice shapely body: her full breasts, smooth looking legs, and firm ass. Only for a second though. The moment it passed he looked her directly in the eyes.

"Yeah? How can I help you?" the blonde asked kindly, putting on his friendliest of smiles.

"I seem to have lost my way. Could you help me?" she asked. Naruto looked at the door to his classroom and knew that if he helped this girl, he'd be late. But...

"Sure, I can help you," Naruto said. "Where is your schedule? It has your homeroom on it." The pretty pink girl showed him the paper. The place made him frown. Her room was on the other end of the building. "You sure are lost. I know where the room is. Come on follow me." Naruto said leaving the room to his classroom.

"Oh thank you! I was afraid I'd be lost the entire day. My name is Moka Akashiya by the way," the girl introduced herself as they walked through the halls of the school.

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you." He smiled at the girl and she smiled back.

"So what kind of monster are you Naruto-kun?" Moka asked as they made their way to her classroom. Around them, various people pointed and gossiped to one another about the wild looking boy and the beautiful goddess.

"Me?" Turning around he smirked at her. He closed his eyes and pointed at his whiskers. "Does this give you a clue?" Moka frowned for a bit as she thought about it before her eyes lit up.

"You're a kitsune?" Naruto nodded. "That's so cool! I didn't think I'd meet another S-Class monster so early on." Moka's eyes widened and covered her mouth. "Oops."

"Another S-class monster?" The blonde leaned and took a sniff of the girl, causing other students to speak about him doing something weird to the cute looking girl. "You smell...like a vampire." Naruto leaned back and frowned. "But it smells off. Like it's been covered or something."

"You're not scare of me are you?" Moka asked shyly. "I mean now that you know I'm a vampire and all." She looked so insecure and vulnerable at the moment that Naruto couldn't find it in him to say no. Even though, he wouldn't have said no in the first place.

"Nah. Why would I be scared of you? You're as cute as a button." He said, making her blush. Continuing their walk, Naruto placed his hands behind his head, interlocking his fingers. "Besides, I can take care of myself."

"So...you wouldn't mind being friends with me?" she asked.

"Of course!" Naruto replied. The girl squealed and hugged him. Naruto made a pained noise as he felt his back creak just a little.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Moka says releasing him.

"No problem." Naruto cracked his back and smiled at her. It took them only two more minutes before they reached her room. Naruto bid her farewell before heading back to his, only taking half the time since he wasn't talking to a beautiful girl. Opening the door, he was greeted by a glare from the teacher.

"You're late," the teacher said.

"Hehe, sorry, I...uh...got lost on the road of life," Naruto said with embarrassment. Somewhere out in the world, a man with gravity defying grey hair sneezed as he read a perverted book.

"Fine, I'll let you off the hook for now. It is the first day after all." Naruto beamed at the teacher. "Now go sit in the free seat in the back." Nodding his head, the young kitsune walked to the back of the room and sat in the empty seat. The teacher continued to speak. Naruto tuned him out. Instead, the blonde looked around.

He saw some people he spoke to during the whole speech in the morning. Although what caught his eyes was vibrant red hair in the very front of the class. She was actually wearing a different uniform from everyone else, and he was confused as to why. Just like Moka, this girl was quite the looker. Porcelain skin, amazing bust, and the hair, Naruto couldn't forget about the hair. He wondered what made her so special. He also wondered if she was willing to be his friend.

As the bell rung, stating the end of the end of the day for them. Everyone rushed to either get out and speak to their friends. Naruto was about to go to see if that crimson haired girl would be free, but as soon as he got his bag, she was already gone. "Well, that puts a damper on my plans," he said to himself.

Grabbing his stuff, Naruto walked out of the class, speaking to some of his classmates as he did. From what he can tell, he'd be liking this class. So as he made his way through the hallways, he looked around the building and marveled at how aesthetic it all was. It felt homey to him and most other monsters he was sure.

That's when he noticed a group of boys all chattering around something. "Well, seeing as I have nothing better to do." Walking over there, Naruto slowly pushed his way through the mob. Around him he could hear various shouts from the boys.

"She's so beautiful!"

"I want her to be my wife!"

"Take me Kurumu-sama!"

"Kurumu-sama?" Naruto muttered to himself as he finally broke through the crowd. In the middle of the group was yet another beautiful girl. "What the hell is it with all the cute girls here?"

She was short, even shorter than Moka. Kurumu, Naruto guessed that was her name, had light blue hair that had done up with a purple bow. She had a yellow sweater vest on that accented her rather large bust. Her purple eyes flitted from left to right, as she reveled in the attention. The girl then noticed him standing there.

"Well, hello there cutie. What's your name?" she asked as she stood in front of him. "My name is Kurumu. What's yours big boy?" She touched his chest and Naruto blushed. She was so forward.

"N-Naruto," he stuttered. Around him, he could hear some of the boys shouting at him for gaining their "Kurumu-sama's" attention.

"Naruto huh?" Kurumu smiled at him. "How would you like to be my friend?" That's when Kurumu looked him in the eye. Her purple ones seemed to shine as she stared into his. In the back of his mind, Naruto could feel something tug at his thoughts. Something telling him to listen to her.

 _' Oh that would not do at all.'_ Naruto thought to himself. Forcing his own energy into his mind, he broke whatever she was trying to do to him. He took a step back, from the surprised girl. "Ah sorry. I just remembered I had to do something. Maybe next time,.uh, Kurumu." He backed away and turned into the crowd before moving away.

When he was far enough, Naruto sighed. "Ah great, she was using some sort of magic on the boys." He leaned against the wall and frowned. "I should probably help them. But it doesn't seem like they're in trouble. But she can be trying to make them slaves." Naruto groaned to himself he ruffled his own hair. "Gah! Why do I have to run into people who can charm others like that? It's so annoying 'ttebayo." Pushing off the wall, Naruto sighed. "I'll handle it-"

 ***Grumble***

Naruto patted his stomach. "-Tomorrow." The blonde kitsune had decided to make his way towards the cafeteria. "I wonder if they have ramen." He started to drool at the thought of his most treasured food. Smiling to himself, Naruto tried to hurry to the cafeteria faster.

Tried, being the operative word.

"H-Hey! G-Give that back you jerks!" a young girl's voice called out.

"Damn it all...I'll go get some of you later ramen! I swear it!" Turning on his heel, he ran towards the direction of the voice. When he arrived in a mostly deserted area, he saw a bunch of boys picking on a young girl, a witch if her get up was to be believed. "Give me back my hat!"

"Or what?" the leader of the group asked as he held it high above his head where the young girl couldn't get it. "You'll cast magic on me?"

"You know she can't do that without this right boss?" another one of them laughed as he held a wand with a star on top of it. A third one was holding the girl in place.

"Please...stop this!" the little girl said on the verge of tears. "What did I do to you?"

"You were born! Boundary beings like you shouldn't even be called monsters. In fact, if it weren't for your clothes, I would have thought you were human." The leader smirked. "And that is against the rules. And as upstanding students that we are, we'll uphold those rules. Ain't that right boys?"

The young girl screamed as the three boys tore through their own clothes as they transformed. Where once normal looking people stood, now there were three large scaly humanoids. Three lizardmen smirked at the girl. The one holding her opened its jaw to take a bite out of her, causing her to scream again. Closing her eyes, the little witch waited for death, but it never came.

"Hey you alright?"

Surprised at the voice, she opened her eyes to see that she was now in the arms of a blonde man with vibrant blue eyes. He felt warmer than anything she had ever touched as he held her in his arms. Slowly putting her down to the ground, he made sure she was okay. The young girl looked behind him, finally noticing the confused looks of her three bullies. That was when she also noticed that she had her hat on as well as her wand. "Wha-"

"Oi! Jackasses, don't you know it's rude to try and kill people you just met?" Naruto demanded as he stood protectively in front of the girl.

"Who the fuck are you?" the leader growled. The three of them didn't even see the boy move.

"The guy who's going to kick your ass if you don't leave this girl alone." The young witch could feel the heat rising around him.

"You versus the three of us?" the leader laughed, causing the others to laugh as well. "Besides, she's nothing but a boundary being. They are nothing but misfits in our world.'

"And?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow. The girl looks at him in surprise. "So what if she's a witch? The point of this whole place is to teach us to how to live with humans. How can some people do that if you guys can't get along with other monsters? I mean some rocks would be better than you."

"What did you say?" the three monsters bristled.

"You heard what I said. You guys are so terrible that rocks are better than you."

"W-Wait! Please don't fight them," the little girl said to him. "You'll get hurt." She saw the teen smile over his shoulder. Just as the three charged him, Naruto took a step forward and blurred out of the sight of the witch. "Eh?"

She then heard a bone cracking as one of the lizardmen slam into the ground with Naruto's foot on top of its head. Spinning on his right foot, his left ignited in flames as it slammed into the stomach of the second minion, sending it through several trees. As the bully landed landed, he screamed in pain as flames started to cover his body. The leader, who only had time to blink, felt the flaming slam into his chin after Naruto had spun again. The lizard flew up above the tree line, before coming down onto Naruto's outstretched fist.

The blonde dropped him onto the ground with his friends and frowned. The fight only took a couple of seconds at most. These people were rather weak. Turning around, he tried speaking to the girl. "Hey are you al-" He stopped when he noticed the girl had run off too. "right? Why can't I talk to girls here?" he said to himself. Hanging his head again, Naruto headed back to the cafeteria to go get some food. He'll try to befriend others tomorrow.

He once again, did not notice the girl behind a tree as Naruto gathered up the people and walked towards the cafeteria, maybe to give them to the student police.

That night, Naruto had sat at his desk with a phone in his hand. Dialing a number, he waited for it to go through. When it stopped ringing it went straight to voicemail. "Hey mom, it's me. I've had a rather...normal day so to speak. Made some friends, beat some people up, found a few good looking girls. Nothing out of the usual. Sadly, I couldn't talk to most of them. Save for this one girl. She had pretty pink hair. She said she'd like to be my friend. I should talk to her tomorrow. Well, that's enough for the day. See you on the visit day. I'll keep calling, I hope you pick up one though."

* * *

 **So leave a review. It's something, and I'll try to update more faster.**


End file.
